evolutioniststonerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyril Riggs
History Cyril grew up in a small town in Florida, and even as a child displayed a compulsive need to rise in status and wealth. Moving to the city of Miami when he was 21, he joined a small software company. Through hard work, savvy, lies, blackmail, and a complete willingness to sacrifice anyone and anything to his dream he quickly rose to the top of the company and lead it to much success in the following years, but at the cost of his complete alienation from anyone who he could call friend. The Book came into his life shortly after this. While others would consider an item that would allow you to posses anything you pleased a great boon, Cyril saw it as nothing more than the complete invalidation of everything he had worked for and sacrificed. Even if he hadn't done anything he would have been n the same position from nothing but luck. The book only strengthened this feeling, showing him the statistics and fate of everyone he touched with it. He left that day a broken man, never to return. On his trek north, in the confusion of the post-empowering, he came upon another group of travelers who wanted for everything. In his first genuine act of altruism ever, he gave them what they needed. As he thought about this, it was also pure luck that they had crossed paths. As he thought this, he gained a sense of fulfillment. He traveled on, determined to become the "luck" that people needed. Personality Cyril is self-sacrificing to a fault. This is because he is a thoroughly broken human being who can only achieve self worth through the success of others. Anyone who crosses his path has the chance of becoming his employer. He will do everything in his power to help achieve his employers goals, regardless of what they are. Cyril will try to achieve these goals in the most efficient way his employer allows. He is tricky and ruthless when required, and will not pass up any advantage. He is extremely slow to anger, and treasures his ability to remain impartial even in the face of people that have tried to kill him. Within an organization he will strive to move as high as possible, not out of any ambition but the simple fact that he considers himself a good manager. In many ways, his behavior can be compared to that of a head butler. Powers The Akashic Record The book that Cyril can summon and put away at will. Anything a page of this book touches will be "scanned" into the book. The page will show a collection of Data and Traits about the subject that Cyril can then interpret. Traits are usually Descriptors, such as Hard, Wealthy, Sharp, or Fast. Conceptual Items Most things scanned into the record by Cyril can be summoned from it's pages by Cyril to use. The only exceptions to this is Unique Existences. For something to qualify as a Unique Existence, it must be instantly recognizable as unique to a large population of the Earth. For example, the Eiffel Tower, Mt. Everest, and each individual human being qualify as Unique Existences, and could not be pulled from the Record. Any item Cyril summons from the book is a Conceptual Item, the very idea of that item. These items will work through the user to come to their conclusion. For example, a weapon will "Kill", or a pillow will "Be Slept On". Editing Anything within the Record can be "edited" by Cyril by switching around their of it traits. This applies differently to the two types of item Cyril has in his book. A Conceptual Item can be edited before and after it is pulled from the book. Cyril cam add traits to make a weapon sharper, a car faster, or a animal stronger. In addition, two items can be completely overlapped to create a new one, such as a Peach Rabbit, a Gold Building, or a Lava Sword. All of Cyril's conceptual items degrade at different rates depending on how much editing he has done to them. A 'vanilla" item, with no editing done to it, degrades at the same rate it's man made counterparts do. However, the farther Cyril edits an item away from it's origin and the more people would consider such a creation Impossible the faster it degrades. This effect is mitigated greatly by the state of the world, which has changed in peoples minds from "A world that runs on natural and scientific principles" to "A world where anything is possible." A Unique Existence can be edited by Cyril at any time, though he may only swap traits in and out. Cyril can also switch around powers, but each human has a special trait slot for them. He can not give a ring the power turn invisible, nor give a panda eye beams. Category:Characters Category:White Characters Category:Vancouver